wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Selector battle with WIXOSS
selector battle with WIXOSS was a 2015 mobile game that is part of the WIXOSS franchise, playable through Android devices. It was available through Google Play and Apple's App Store, but ended service on April 25, 2016. __TOC__ History Game Mechanics Story /Story}} Characters Selectors *Protagonist (Hero) The main character, a novice who has just started playing WIXOSS after being taught by her childhood friend. She is determined to solve the mystery of Ririka’s disappearance. She is quite popular among girls, and is often asked for a battle in casual WIXOSS games or Selector battles. *Ririka Souma (相馬 梨々花) Hero’s childhood friend. A cheerful girl who loved WIXOSS. She taught Hero to play WIXOSS, and is happy if her friend would start playing WIXOSS afterwards. Hero becomes a selector to solve her disappearance. She was missing right after the day she took Hero to the card shop. She gave Hero a letter, that she passed to her friend to be given to Hero. *Chihiro Kano (狩野 千尋) Chihiro goes to the same junior high school as the main character, a sympathetic girl. She followed the hero to help solving the mystery of Ririka’s disappearance. Her LRIG partner is Chloe *Hanayo Unjoh (雲上 華代) The selector who attends the same school as the Hero. Hanayo has no nonsense attitude, acts though, especially in early episodes, and teaches the player to remember the rules of the game. In anime, she is Yuzuki’s LRIG. Her LRIG partner is Paltea. *Shino Asagiri (朝霧 詩乃) A member to the theater club. Her wish is to be an actress, but her wish is reversed after losing three Selector Battles. *Koharu Amami (天海 小春) She goes to the same school as Hero. She has a complex about being compared with her excellent sister. She becomes a selector to wish that she will pass the high school of her choice’s exam. After she became an Eternal Girl, she is academically rank 1 at school. * Shizuka Yajima (矢島 志津香) Leader of Novice Hunting group that aims to win off novice selector. She grew up from daily abuse from her parents. Because of her poor families, the poor girl become the selector with the wish “I want to be rich”. She is Hanayo’s bitter enemy because she has tricked her best friend, Natsuna. Hero and Hanayo met her in the mids of chasing the novice hunting group. * Ryoka Shinjo(新条 涼夏) She met the hero who was following Shizuka. She has a conflict with the novice hunting girl. She became a selector who wish for a reunion with a dog that died of old age. After she lost three times, she forgot the memory when she was a selector and enjoys playing WIXOSS normally with Hero. * Ayako Sakurai (櫻井 綾子) She’s a selector who was acquainted with Hero. She grew up in motherless family, and after her father’s remarriage, she hates her step mother, Minako. Her wish is to erase Minako’s existence. Her LRIG partner is Shion. * Reimi Yuki (結城 麗美) The girl who know the truth behind the urban legend of Selector and LRIG. Reimi herself never meets Mayu, the ruler of the White Room. She collected information from other selectors about Eternal Girl and actual condition to become Eternal Girl. She became a selector with wish to “destroy the system to stop turning over into LRIG”. She thinks that it was better for selector to lose three times than them replacing the LRIG. She is very devoted to her cause, going as far as fighting selectors to reduce the number of the selector. Her LRIG partner is Shannon. Her wish is similar to Ruu's wish, and is granted at the end of Selector Spread Wixoss *Kagura Yumiya (弓矢 神楽) LRIGs *Sakuya (サクヤ) White LRIG from White Honest starter deck pack at the start of the game. She is a blonde girl with a big sword. She refers herself as 'boku'. Her Arts "Sun Light" temporarily stunned the enemy’s SIGNI. *Kureha (紅羽) Red LRIG from Red Affection starter deck pack at the start of the game. She wears Kimono and has two hairpin. Her Arts "Sparks of the Summer Insect" attack all the enemy’s SIGNIs *Alice (アリス) Blue LRIG from Blue Knowledge starter deck pack at the start of the game. She wears a dress and has short hair. Her Arts “Invisible Card” increase the SIGNI’s attack and become temporarily invincible. *Chloe (クロエ) *Paltea (パルテア) *Shannon (シャノン) *Shion (紫音) Gallery SBwW start.png|Starting the game selector battle with WIXOSS.jpg External Links *Official Twitter account Category:Video Games